Audio communications over transmission channels, particularly wireless communications and communications over the internet or other networks with variable signal paths, typically occur without direct feedback to the speaker and the recipient of the quality of the audio that is delivered to the recipient. Complex, expensive transmission channel test systems can be used by highly-skilled engineers to evaluate a specific communications channel at a specific point in time as a means to establish high-quality audio communications over a fixed path. However, computer network and wireless-based communications transmission channels are usually dynamic over the course of the telephone call or multi-media session. Testing of the transmission channel thus is not effective to ensure high quality audio transmission throughout the call.